Protection
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -ONESHOT- Yoshimori promised to protect Tokine no matter what, but he would also die for her Yoshimori/Tokine Character death


**Author's note: My first Kekkaishi fanfiction! Well actually I started watching Kekkaishi a few months ago, but it quickly became one my favorite animes. I like this anime better than Bleach. ^^; (Sorry Bleach fans) this fanfiction might not be that good, since I don't have too much knowledge of the anime.**

**Yoshimori/Tokine has also became my favorite shipping, I can relate to their relationship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi**

* * *

><p>That ayakashi couldn't have been a normal one. It was so big, so intense, and so horrific. Yoshimori and Tokine nearly yielded at its power. They both used all their power, risking their lives for each other. Both of them passed out during that battle, and the results look fatal. They laid there together bruised and battered and barely breathing.<p>

All Yoshimori saw was darkness. He felt like he was floating. He also felt like he was holding Tokine's hand, her hand felt so soft.

"Only the girl will survive, your time has come young kekkaishi," said an unknown ominous voice.

"What," he panicked.

Yoshi was so shocked he woke up as if he just had a bad dream. He saw Tokine lying next to him, but they were floating and there were millions of stars around them. He watched her sleeping; she was still beautiful to him, even in slumber.

"Before you can cross over the other side, you must tell the girl your true feelings," said the voice again.

Yoshi's eyes burned, he couldn't believe that he was finally done. He grabbed Tokine's hand and gripped it a little.

"Tokine," he whispered, trying not to cry.

Tokine slowly opened her eyes, the fact that he was staring into the eyes of the girl he admired for so long made Yoshi blush a little.

"Yoshimori, what happened to us, are we dead," asked Tokine.

Yoshimori decided to be strong, for Tokine's sake. He gave his life for her.

"It's going to be alright, you'll wake up soon, and you're just unconscious."

Tokine was extremely confused, she felt like she was having a very realistic dream, especially since she and Yoshimori were floating in what seems to be an endless starry sky.

Tokine was a little annoyed, and worried. "What are you talking about, maybe I'm just having a bad dream, but when I wake up I'll take you home and heal your injuries," said Tokine in her usual serious tone.

Yoshimori's expression became more serious. Tears started falling from his eyes. "I'M NOT WAKING UP TOKINE! I need to tell you something before you wake up."

Tokine's heart started to ache, she felt like she knew what was happening, but she couldn't stand the thought of Yoshimori dying. She lost control of the tears falling down her face.

Yoshimori grabbed her hand with both of his, now it was time to confess his love for her.

"Tokine, I—, "Yoshi had a difficult time telling her this.

Tokine was worried, her face was soaked in tears.

"I love you," Yoshi finally managed to say it.

Tokine gasped, she couldn't believe it. Yoshimori actually cherished her? He loved her?

"What? Why?" Tokine said while crying.

Yoshimori stopped crying. "I finally protected you, like I said I would."

She glared at him a little bit. She never thought it was necessary for him to keep apologizing to her, but she also didn't want Yoshimori protecting her.

"Yoshi, you don't need to protect me. YOU NEVER NEEDED TO PROTECT ME!"

Tokine was crying a sea of tears. Yoshimori wrapped his arms around her.

"Whether I needed to or not I promised to protect you ever since you got hurt because of me.

Yoshimori pulled away from Tokine. "I won't be able to protect you anymore," he said.

"No," cried Tokine.

She dashed towards him and grabbed his arm. "I won't let you die, you shouldn't die, you're stronger now."

Yoshimori was usually persistent and never gave up, but his time has come.

"Tokine, my life has ran out, I've exceeded my limits."

Tokine grabbed Yoshi and forced a hug on him, causing his face to heat up.

"No you haven't," she declared.

Yoshimori was shocked. What did she mean by that?

"_You_ are the strongest person I've ever known."

(A/N: I'll have you guys try to figure out what Tokine meant when she said that)

Yoshimori returned the hug. Right now it felt like he was in heaven.

"You have strength that has no limit," said Tokine.

Yoshimori felt fulfilled, but they will soon be separated. When Yoshi was holding Tokine he forgot about that.

"It is time," said the strange voice again. This time both Yoshimori and Tokine heard it. Their hug broke and they were both startled.

A bright light flashed before them and the starry world they were in was disappearing with the light, it was time for goodbye.

Both of them stared at each other with sad looks.

"Goodbye Tokine," he said softly.

Tokine placed her hands on Yoshimori's shoulders. "I love you, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori gasped. Tokine moved her face closer to his as the light cleared everything.

* * *

><p>It felt like just a bad dream, but it wasn't. Tokine woke up at Karasumori and saw Yoshimori lying near her, but he looked so still.<p>

Tokine's eyes started to water, she quickly cradled Yoshi's head with her arm and tried to feel for a pulse, but he was so cold.

Big teardrops fell on top of him; she couldn't stand seeing Yoshimori like this. He was a fallen hero, her partner, her knight.

She pulled his dead body close to her. Tokine cried for the death of her best friend.

"Yoshimori," she cried softly.

Tokine laid Yoshimori down. She pulled her legs close to her and cried on her knees. She wanted to stay with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So there you have it, my first Kekkaishi fanfiction. I'm planning on making more but I'm currently making a sequel to "First Kiss, First Love," the second chapter of "Drink Your Pain Away," and a vampire fanfiction.<strong>

**New fanfiction ideas always come to me randomly and I love to share my stories with you guys. Until next time this is Emiko Gale signing out 3**


End file.
